Robert McGonagall
- New From J. K. Rowling - Professor McGonagall |alias= |title=Reverend |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |hidef= |family=*Mary (relative)Wizards Challenge at the Scholastic Site *Maeve (relative) *Millicent (relative) *Isobel (wife) *Minerva (daughter) *Malcolm (son) *Robert (son) |hidea= |job=Pastor |loyalty= }} Reverend Robert McGonagall was a Muggle and a Presbyterian Minister in Caithness, Scotland in the early twentieth century. He had relatives named Mary, Maeve and Millicent, was the husband of Isobel Ross and was the father of Malcolm, Robert and Minerva McGonagall. Biography Early life Robert McGonagall was born to Mr and Mrs McGonagall in a small, quiet village in Scotland. The McGonagall family were neighbours of the Ross family, and Robert soon became captivated by the high-spirited young Isobel Ross, the youngest daughter in his neighbour's family. Robert, like most of the village, believed that Isobel attended a select ladies' boarding school in England, although in truth she was secretly headed to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for those long months. Early marriage The two soon began dating, something they kept secret from both sets of parents until they were eighteen, at which point they eloped to the fury of both parents. They married and had a blissful honeymoon, the peace of which Isobel could not bear to mar with the revelation of her sorcery, and so the fact remained a secret. Shortly thereafter, Robert became a Minister and the two moved into a manse on the outskirts of Caithness, where his wife proved most capable of making the best of Robert's pitiful salary. Throughout all of their time together, she still had failed to tell him the truth about who she was, fearing that he would not love her any longer. First child On 4 October, 1935, the couple's first child, Minerva Mary McGonagall, was born. Missing her family and indeed wizardkind in general, Isobel insisted on naming the infant after her own grandmother, an immensely talented witch. Although Reverend McGonagall allowed the name, it raised many eyebrows in their community and he found it difficult to explain his wife's choice to the villagers. Isobel soon became extremely moody and secretive, withdrawing herself with the baby for hours at a time; although friends assured Robert that his wife was merely suffering from post-partum depression, in reality she was trying to hide their daughter's unmistakeable signs of magic from him. Finally, he sat her down and patiently questioned her; she burst into tears, knowing she should have confessed earlier but not wanting to alarm him, and withdrew her wand from the locked box under her bed, proving to him what she was. Secrets and lies Though Robert loved his wife no less upon learning she was a witch, the trust that had once flourished between the two had been broken, and he was deeply shocked that she would keep such a secret from him for so long. He was horrified by what the locals would think of his marriage to a witch, and disgusted by the life of secrecy and lies that he had been drawn into, bound by the International Statute of Secrecy. Minerva, a bright and clever child, saw this with great sadness, and it gave her a bitter understanding of the complications of growing up with magic in a Muggle world. Second children In time, two more sons were born to Robert and Isobel McGonagall, and they too proved to be magical. Minerva and Isobel hushed the magical incidents surrounding the two boys, keeping it as quiet as possible from Robert. Although Robert was saddened and shocked by all that had been kept obscured from him, he was always close to his daughter, who resembled him greatly in temperament. Personality and traits Robert was an upright, serious and honest man; lying and secrecy were foreign to his nature. He kept a very good relationship with his fellow parishers and cared deeply about their opinions. He was strict, clever yet caring and had a cast-iron moral sense. Appearances *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Muggles Category:Scottish individuals